Dual-source CT devices with two or three focus-detector systems arranged on a gantry offset at an angle and methods for the spiral scanning of a patient with these devices including the reconstruction method for the generation of image data sets from the attenuation data thereby obtained, in particular also within the framework of a EKG-triggered scanning and data collection, are generally known.
In the case of all known dual-source CT devices with a rotating gantry and a method for scanning with these devices the problem arises that to date it has thus far not been possible in practice to scan a heart beating at approximately normal physiological frequency completely within a cardiac rest phase. If, however partial image data from a number of successive cardiac cycles is combined to form a complete image data record of the heart, then image artifacts almost always occur at the interfaces of the image data.